Card Captor Aine
by Ailpaws
Summary: Sakura thought her card capting days were over. But when a new student joins the class, that thought leaves her immidiately. And what are the secrets that this new student is hiding? Maybe more than Sakura can handle. Rated T cause I'm paranoid, maybe a little of what people consider swearing, IDK
1. Chapter 1-New Student

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Sakura rollerskated out the door and to school. She had to be early today. Madison was waiting for her.<p>

"Hey." Sakura said.

"Are you ready for today?" Madison asked.

"Well, sort of." Sakura replied.

"I wonder what the new student will be like." Madison said.

"It's pretty weird that we would get another new student, expecially when it's just after Eli left." Sakura said. Madison nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>When they got to class they sat down in their usual spots just before class started. But the teacher didn't walk in. Everybody waited for Mr. Terada, but he didn't come.<p>

"Are we having a substitute?" Madison asked.

"I don't think so. They would have been here already." Sakura said. Li walked in expecting to be late but he noticed the teacher wasn't there. He sat down in his seat and waited with the others. An hour passed but there still was no teacher, even the new student didn't walk in being curious of what was going on.

"Is the new student not here either?" Madison asked.

"Watch the door." Li said. Madison and Sakura watched the door as it opened.

"I'm so sorry! I don't mean to be late! I accidently overslept and I-" it was a girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was suppose to be wearing the girls uniform but she was wearing the boys instead. "Oh, the teacher isn't here yet." She said.

"She's the new student." Li said.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"I saw her outside. She didn't get here for an hour because she was lost around the school." Li answered.

"Why didn't you help her?" Madison asked.

"I figured she knew the way around." Li replied.

"She looks really confused." Rita said. Chelsea and Nikki nodded in agreement.

"Sakura, you should go help her." Madison said.

"Me?" Sakura asked.

"Yah. She'll probably be seated beside Li, in Eli's old seat." Madison said.

"Why always beside me?" Li asked.

"Because that's the only seat that's empty." Sakura replied. She got up and walked over to the new girl. "Hey." Sakura said.

"Hi." The new girl said.

"Um...your seat is over there. All you have to do is write your name on the board then you can pronounce it and sit down. Our teacher's a bit late, so don't worry about being late." Sakura said. Sakura walked away and sat back down. The girl wrote her name on the chalkboard. She put the chalk down.

"My name is Aine Amaya. Glad to be here." The girl said. Aine sat down and took a deep breath. "I'm not used to big crowds." Aine said.

"You'll get used to it." Madison asked.

* * *

><p>The whole day passed and they didn't have a teacher.<p>

After school, Sakura slowly rollerskated home.

"Today, we didn't have a teacher and the new student came late." Sakura said.

At home, she layed on her bed while Kero played the same video game as always.

"So, what's the new student like?" Kero asked.

"She's really nice but she dresses like a boy." Sakura answered.

"How's your teacher and your friends?" Kero asked.

"Well, my friends are okay. But today we didn't have a teacher at all." Sakura said.

"What do you mean you didn't have a teacher?" Kero asked as he stopped playing his video game.

" didn't show up." Sakura said, "Did we possibly miss gathering a Clow Card?"

"That's impossible. You have all the cards in your book." Kero said.

"But I don't feel anything else." Sakura said.

"Neither do I." Kero said. Suddenly, a strong power kicked in.

"But I felt _that!_" Sakura shouted.

"It came from the park!" Kero yelled.

* * *

><p>Sakura used her Fly card to fly there. She landed but saw nothing.<p>

"Are you sure it was here?" Madison asked.

"Kero said so." Sakura replied.

"I don't feel it strongly now." Kero said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"But her costume looks so good, it can't be a waste." Madison said.

"I can still feel it."

They all turned around and Aine was there.

"Aine, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I'll explain later, right now you might want to look up." Aine said. They all looked at the sky and the clouds were acting funny.

"What's going on?" Madison asked.

"The energy source is coming from the clouds. But I captured all the cards already, what could it be?" Sakura asked. The clouds stopped acting funny, but it started to rain really hard.

"Let's come back later. Maybe it will clear up." Kero said.

"My house is the closest." Sakura said.

"Let's go." Madison asked.

"Aine, you should follow us. You could get a cold and that wouldn't be good." Sakura said.

"Okay." Aine said. They ran out of the park and headed to Sakura's house.


	2. Chapter 2-Murainer Cards

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Sakura opened the front door.<p>

"I'm back. I just brought a few friends home with me." Sakura said.

"Like who?" Tori asked.

"Just Madison and the new girl. I need to get upstairs before I get a cold." Sakura said.

* * *

><p>When they were upstairs, they were drying off using a fan and they turned on the heater. Sakura had changed into her PJ's.<p>

"Why did it randomly start raining?" Sakura asked.

"Did you capture all of the Clow Cards?" Aine asked.

"Yah, I captured all of them. I even have the staff to prove it." Sakura said.

"Staff? All you have is a key." Aine said pointing to the key around Sakura's neck.

"What? It...it changed from a staff to a wand! Is that even possible?" Sakura asked.

"No, not usually." Kero said.

"The only reason that this has happened is because there's new cards." Aine said.

"New cards?" Madison asked.

"Yep, a bunch of new cards. I figured that capturing them all by myself would be to much, so I went to your school so I could find you and Li. You both capture cards right?" Aine asked.

"Yah. Me and Li would gather different cards. I won the final judgement, that was lucky." Sakura said.

"Your staff changed back into the wand because of all the new cards that came. It was kero's fault when the Clow Cards were released. This time it's kew's fault for released the Murainer cards." Aine explained.

"Hey! Let me out already!" a tiny voice said from inside Aine's bag.

"Okay, fine." Aine said as she opened the bag. A tiny cat with wings popped out.

"I'm finally out...HEY! What was the big idea? You said you were going to a new school, but you didn't have to trap me at home!" the cat yelled.

"Kew, if I hadn't trapped you, then you would of followed me. That wouldn't of ended well." Aine said.

"Kew?" Madison asked.

"Yah, he's a pain." Aine said.

"Say what!?" Kew asked.

"Okay, drop that conversation. Sakura's staff changed into a wand like you said it would. Is any of the cards near or is there still nothing?" Aine asked.

"Still nothing." Kew said.

"The clouds were acting funny. When they went back to normal, it started raining really hard." Sakura said.

"Sounds like a Murainer card." Kew said.

"Which one?" Aine asked.

"Kind of like the Cloud card." Kero said.

"Sakura, check your book of cards." Kew said. Sakura opened her drawer and took the book out. "It's normal as well!" sakura shouted. "Just as I thought, how about the cards?" kew asked. Sakura opened the book, "the same, there normal again." Sakura said. "Are you sure all of them are there?" kew asked.

Sakura went through all her cards.

"Some of them are missing." Sakura said.

"The cards that are missing might have mixed with a murainer card. Watch over the cards unless you want more to go missing." Kew said.

"So, a Clow card and a Murainer card might have mixed. It's true that Murainer cards need something to make a personality. If they mixed with any card, it might have mixed with the Rain card in order to become a cloud." Aine said.

"The Rain card is 1 of the missing cards. So, maybe your right." Sakura said.

"I bet that it knows we're here." Kew said.

"We have to capture it quickly! You never know what it would do. It might just flood the whole town!" Aine shouted.

"Flood the town? Why would it do that?" Madison asked.

"Murainer cards must be very mischeaveous in order to want to flood the town. I have a feeling that it's ready to do exactly that." Kero said.

"Say, Sakura?" Madison asked.

"Yah?" Sakura asked.

"Can I stay the night since it's raining?" Madison asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Aine said.

"Uh...I guess so." Sakura said.

"Thanks." Madison said.

* * *

><p>The next morning, it was still raining. Aine was trying to turn the T.V on so they coud watch the news, just incase. But it wouldn't turn on. Madison was trying the radio.<p>

"Is your T.V broken?" Aine asked.

"No. It should be fine." Sakura said.

"The radio should work right now." Madison said. She put the radio down and it started to work. They listened to the radio.

"Today..zz...kids will...zz..zz..stay home." The radio said.

"Thank goodness." Madison said .

"The clouds...zz..zz..raining it down hard...zz...us." The radio said as it stopped working.

"The clouds acting funny, it rains hard, the T.V stopped working and the radio is clogged with electricity. There all sudden turns of events." Aine said.

"We have to capture that Murainer card quick! Also, so we can get that Clow card back." Kew said.

"I don't know where it is though." Sakura said.

"I'm working on it!" Kero shouted.

"Well, hurry up!" Sakura yelled.

"I can't wait to record it." Madison said.

"Well, I'm not sensing anything at all. So hold your camera." Kew said.

"I'm not sensing anything either. This might take awhile." Kero said.

"Oh..." Sakura said.

"It better come around soon." Aine said.

"For now, let's do our homework before we get behind." Madison said.

"Okay." Sakura agreed. Aine nodded.


	3. Chapter 3-First Capture

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Question 9...um..." Sakura said.<p>

"144." Aine said.

"Your on the next page already?" Madison asked as she looked at Aine's book. Aine nodded and looked up.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I can feel 1 of the Murainer cards." Aine replied.

"Go it! I feel a Clow card!" Kero's voice rang.

"I already did." Aine said.

"Let's go get it befre this rain floods the city." Sakura said. She opened the door and water rushed in.

"Good job." Aine said. They grabbed a coat from the rack.

"How are we going to walk through the city like this?" Madison asked.

"We could use the Fly card." Aine said.

"Good idea. But, how can we do it separately?" Sakura said.

"I have a few Murainer cards, we can connect them together. Your slow at this. I have a feeling you don't know how to connect them." Aine replied.

"Yah, I don't." Sakura said.

"Bring out the Fly card." Aine said as she pulled out a murainer card. Sakura grabbed the Fly card and held it out. Aine tapped the murainer card on the clow card and it became the Fly card.

"Murainer cards need power from other magical cards. They use that power to be able to do stuff. Didn't I explain that yesterday?" Aine asked. Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Yah, you did. I'm very slow at new things." Sakura said.

"Madison can ride with you. I have the more dangerus job since they're our cards. I'm still an amateur at capturing cards, too. I can't put her in danger because I'm clumsy." Aine said.

"Sakura's clumsy, too. Don't worry." Kero said.

"Hey!" Sakura scolded.

* * *

><p>They flew through the air as Kero and Aine kept a strong hold on the card.<p>

"Kero, I hope you don't lose the card. Because it's becoming more faint for me." Aine said.

"I can sense it up ahead." Kew said.

"Oh, of course now your useful!" Aine yelled.

"Wel, I apologize!" Kew yelled back.

"Cut it out you guys." Sakura sighed.

"I forgot! I need to start making costume's for Sakura again. Aine already looks cute in her capture clothes, I'm still going to record every bit of this adventure." Madison said.

"These are my normal clothes, but okay. I can't wait to see all the costumes that Madison will make for Sakura. I bet they rock." Aine said.

"They're cool. But, it actually makes people think I'm weird." Sakura said.

"I use good materials." Madison muttered.

"Up ahead!" Aine shouted.

"The Murainer card is mixed with the Rain card." Kew said.

"Sakura lost the element cards. What about that?" Kero asked.

"We have to find those right away when they strike. Those are the most dangerous of them all." Kew replied.

"I hope we can capture this card." Madison said.

"Kew...is it mixed with 2 cards? I feel like it's mixed with Rain and..." Aine was cut off.

"Wind! Rain and Wind!" Kew shouted. Wind stirked as Aine went flying backwards.

"Aine!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" Aine yelled as she came fying forwards. It wasn't a good idea because Sakura went flying backwards and they collided. Luckily, they regained their spots in the air and stopped.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"We're using Fly...what's good against wind and rain? We don't have Water to collect the Rain." Madison said. Aine gasped.

"Collect the rain. Where does rain come from?" Aine asked.

"The clouds...the Cloud card!" Sakura yelled.

"Summon it! I'll get the Windy card!" Aine said.

"Perfect team work." Madison said. Sakura got her cloud card and summoned it.

"Collect the rain, Cloud card!" Sakura shouted. The Cloud card collected all the rain. "Rain card, return to your power confined!" Sakura shouted as she captured the rain card. Aine got the windy card.

"Perfect!" Madison cheered. The Windy card returned to Sakura.

"The Murainer card!" Aine shouted as she went after it. She grabbed it and wrote her name on it. "Safe and sound." Aine said, relieved.

"We're all good." Sakura said.

"Murainer cards don't have any power without Clow cards. Lucky me." Aine said.

"Your good at this. I need to get my Clow cards back, and you need to get the Murainer cards. So...allies?" Sakura asked as she extended her hand.

"Allies." Aine agreed as she exchanged a hand shake with Sakura.

"A perfect ending to this card capture." Madison said.

"Yep." Kero agreed.

"To be honest, this'll work out just fine." Madison said.

"You never know..." Kew mumbled. Madison had heard him, but decided not to ask about it.


	4. Chapter 4-Runaway Card and Feiiild Trip

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"Where's the next Murainer card?" Madison asked.<p>

"I don't know, yet." Aine replied.

"It'll probably be..." Kero was cut off.

"Shadow and Lighting. The Murainer cards aren't that smart, so they must have mixed some of the cards that don't work together. Sometimes, they even mix 3 or 4 cards together. Sometimes only 1 or 2." Kew said.

"We'll spot them easily." Aine said. Sakura and Madison nodded.

"Why don't you 2 spend the night here? Tomorrow we could go to that new amusement park, a good place to look for a Murainer card." Sakura said.

"I have to get started on your new costume right away." Madison said as she took out a magazine and started to make a costume.

"Here we go again." Sakura said. Aine giggled as Sakura turned on the T.V. She flipped through the channels and then turned it off because there was nothing entertaining on.

* * *

><p>The next day, Madison recorded Sakura having fun.<p>

"Why do you have your video camera?" Aine asked.

"I'm recording Sakura because she's a card captor. It's good to take breaks from captures, so I decided I'd get the moment." Madison said.

"Okay then." Aine said, "I feel strange though because I can feel a strong power. It's not a card though."

"Maybe it's Julian. He's over there." Madison said as she pointed to him and Sakura.

"It is. Why him though?" Aine asked.

"Well, he's actually Yue. Another guardian of the seal." Madison replied.

"Oh, that makes sense." Aine said, "But, he's not the only strong power that I can feel. I can feel another power that's not a card."

"That I can't help you with." Madison said as they approached Sakura and Julian.

"Hi, Julian." Madison said as she put her camera away.

"Hi." Aine said.

"Hi, Madison. Sakura was just telling me about Aine. You 2 do look alike." Julian said as he smiled. Aine looked up before looking at Sakura. She looked over Sakura's shoulder.

"What?" Sakura asked. Aine pointed and the 3 looked.

"Oh, Li! Meilin!" Madison shouted. The 2 turned aorund.

"Oh, if it isn't . Do you still have the cards?" Meilin aksed.

"A-actually..." Sakura looked at the ground.

"You lost them?" Li asked.

"Not a-all of them." Sakura replied as she looked up, the 2 walked over.

"You better have a good excuse." Meilin said. Sakura pointed up at Julian.

"Oops. We're talking about...p-play cards! Yah! I let her borrow some play cards." Meilin said.

"We'll see you later, Julian." Madison said as the 5 left.

"Okay." Julian said.

"That was close." Sakura said.

"So, do you have an excuse?" Meilin asked.

"Look, it's because of the Murainer cards. They need power to be able to fight, so they took some Sakura cards and turned them into Clow cards agian. Sakura's staff turned into the wand again and now the Murainer cards are scattered with Clow cards inside of them. Kew thinks the next one will be Thunder and Shadow cards. Maybe even something else." Aine explained.

"Kew?" Li asked. Kew and Kero came out of Aine's bag.

"Right here, guardian of the Murainer card seal." Kero said. Aine fell backwards and got up.

"Why were you in my bag!?" Aine asked.

"Because Madison and Sakura's bags were full and yours wasn't." Kew said. Aine grabbed Kew and Sakura grabbed Kero.

"Not here!" Sakura shouted as she stuffed Kero into her bag, Aine put Kew back in her bag.

"There you go, that's him." Madison said.

"So, it's back to card capting? We're in!" Meilin shouted.

"Sakura can't do anything by herself." Li said. Sakura looked mad and Aine just stood beside her, ready to stop them from fighting.

"I felt a card earlier until Li's power interfeared. It's not his fault, I just lose cards easily." Aine said.

"No problem, I can feel it from in here." Kew said before he popped partially out of Aine's bag.

"Good, now don't come out." Sakura ordered. Kew went inside of Aine's bag again.

"Bossy." Kew mumbled.

"I know right." Kero said.

Aine picked up the cards power again.

"It's up there." Aine said as she looked at the sky and pointed, "And in the ground."

"I can feel 3 cards near the middle of the forest." Kero said.

"Wait, before we go." Madison said.

Sakura was wearing another costume.

"Really?" Sakura asked

"It's lightning proof and it has a flashlight on the collar." Madison said.

"Let's go already." Kero pushed. The 5 ran to where Kero felt the card, he and Kew came out from the bags.

"I can feel it very strong here." Kew said.

"You sure?" AIne aksed.

"Child, I know what I'm doing." Kew replied.

"Just checking..." Aine mumbled. Madison started to record the capture.

"When will it show up?" Madison asked. Aine turned to Sakura and noticed something coming at her.

"Get down!" Aine yelled as she tackled Sakura and they fell over. The lighting went past them and no one was harmed. The 2 girls got up.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"Anytime." Aine said. They both summoned their wands.

"Why is mine pink and yours green?" Sakura asked.

"How am I supposed to know the rules of magic?" Aine asked.

"Thunder, Lighting and Shadow...maybe?" Kero asked.

"Not sure." Kew replied.

"Watch your backs! You never know when it will try to harm you!" Li shouted. Madison continued recording and the others looked around.

"Where are those cards?" Sakura asked, getting slightly frusturated.

'When will they come out? Are they just hiding or are they trying to get us to let our guard down?' Aine thought. The others relaxed as the cards energy disappeared.

"I wore this costume for nothing." Sakura said.

"No, you wore it to look cute." Madison said.

"The energy was just so strong and then it disappeared." Aine said.

"Don't worry. Eventually we'll get all the Murainer cards." Kew said.

"For once, your words make me feel better." Aine mumbled.

"Hey!" Kew scolded.

"The cards shouldn't be so hard to capture." Meilin said.

"I guess the Murainer cards make it harder." Kero said.

"The feeling still isn't gone. I can feel it still." Li said.

"Are you trying to scare me just before our class feild trip?" Sakura asked.

"It's just another feild trip to the beach overnight. With a bunch of history lessons." Li replied.

"It's this Tuesday, right?" Madison asked. Aine nodded.

"Why can't I just hide in your backpack?" Kero asked.

"Because we can't afford to let our class see you." Sakura replied.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving Aine alone, where I can't get to her." Kew said.

"It's responsibility! I'll be fine." Aine reassured him, only to have him shake his head.

They enjoyed the rest of the day at the amusement park, thinking about their class field trip.

* * *

><p>The next day was a school day and Sakura roller skated to school as always. On the way there, she ran into Aine.<p>

"You roller blade?" Sakura asked.

"Yah, it's a hobby of mine. It's to nice outside to take a bus and I live far from the shcool." Aine replied.

"Oh. Why don't you live closer?" Sakura asked.

"Because my parents are rich and they just had to build our house as a mansion on the outskirts of town. I was lucky enough to get these roller blades so I don't have to walk or run. Since I'm usually late anyway, they decided that nature is to nice to bus it and they got me these in azure. It's my favourite color, but I also like green, orange and yellow." Aine replied. They got to school and went to the classroom. Madison and Li were already there.

"There's a seat behind Li. I think that's probably Meilin's." Madison said.

"She transferred again so she could be with us card captors." Li said.

"Like always. Just for Li." Sakura said. Aine giggled. Meilin walked into the room.

"I'm back!" Meilin shouted cheerfully.

"So this time Aine and Meilin will be with us on the feild trip. I can't wait." Madison said.

"It's for history. I suck at history." Aine said as she sat down.

"Well, don't worry. You can have fun swimming and running around, especially fishing." Madison said.

* * *

><p>Monday passed quickly and Tuesday rolled in. Sakura and Aine went to school together and met up with the other 3 there. They took a bus to the beach and everyone ran around doing different things. Aine just sat on the shore getting her feet wet.<p>

"Aine, come on. Why won't you swim?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know how." Aine replied.

"Why didn't you ask me? I could teach you." Sakura said.

"No, you can't. I'm afraid to even go in the water."Aine said.

"Why?" Madison asked.

"My dad drowned." Aine replied. Madison covered her mouth.

"Oh, sorry." Madison apologized.

"It's okay. I haven't gone far in water ever since then, just up to my ankles." Aine said.

"That's okay. I was just wondering why you were sitting alone." Sakura said.

"Kind of like Li was, now Meilin is bugging him." Madison said.

"Hey, I'm glad I just came." Aine said. Sakura nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Madison, Rita, Nikki, Chelsea and Aine got put in the same cabin together.<p>

"Are you excited to go into the castle on top of the hill tomorrow?" Nikki asked.

"N-not really." Sakura replied.

"Because it's haunted right?" Chelsea asked.

"Really? I-is it going to be dark with candles or will the lights be on?" Aine asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course it's going to be dark with candles." Rita said.

"R-right. If it's haunted, I'd rather stay outside." Aine said.

"Me too." Sakura said.

"Okay, so you, me and Aine will go together." Madison said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"We have to go and take notes." Aine replied.

"I guess." Sakura said.

"So, tomorrow we'll go together." Madison said.

"Okay." Aine and Sakura said in unison.


	5. UPDATE: Author's Note (I guess)

**UPDATE:**

So, currently as of around **6:30 PM** Canadian Time on **March 18th, 2015**...

**_I have lost all of my files._**

I accidently "formatted" my USB Stick with **EVERYTHING** on it and now everything is gone, deleted and I probably won't get it back.

_**I am so sorry.**_

And don't say, "Oh no, who did it?" OR "What did it do?" Because I'm the one who accidently formatted and that caused everything to disappear. I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.

And for those who may comment that I'm stupid or I should have been more careful or anything rude in paticular, you have your own opinion. But all of us have inside voices that we must learn to keep to ourselves.

You're not the only ones hurt by this, so am I. As I was about to make a **Quotev** account and post some stories for **The Walking Dead**, although now I can't.

That USB Stick had my **LIFE** of writing on that. My future to become an Author, everyone can dream. But now I'm really troubled and I'm having a hard time so these stories will be _**PUT ON HIATUS** _for the time being until I either get my files back or I have calmed down and have the courage to re-write everything I can re-write.

**Thank you very much for your time and possibly your understanding.**

**Goodbye for now, see you later when I update next 3 :3**


End file.
